mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Gender switches
Gender switches are a common occurrence in fan art. Gender switching, also known as Rule 63, is when a female character is transformed into a male character, and vice versa. Mane 6 profiles Profile Dusk Shine 1 by Trotsworth.png|Dusk Shine Profile Dusk Shine 2 by Trotsworth.png|Dusk Shine Profile Rainbow Blitz by Trotsworth.png|Rainbow Blitz Profile Bubble Berry by Trotsworth.png|Bubble Berry Profile Applejack 1 by Trotsworth.png|Applejack (collar) Profile Applejack 2 by Trotsworth.png|Applejack Profile Elusive by Trotsworth.png|Elusive Profile Butterscotch by Trotsworth.png|Butterscotch My Little Brony carpal tunnel is magic by koori tora.png|R63 Mane 6 Lets Sing Together by Wicklesmack.png|Singing the Crystal Empire Song what_my_cutie_mark_is_telling_me_r63_by_chicasonic-d5vcr9o.jpg|What My Cutie Mark is Telling Me equestria_boys_by_jaquelindreamz-d65ff3j.png|Equestria Boys Mane 6 images BubbleBerry Dance by Trotsworth.png|Bubble Berry (Over a Barrel) Time to say Goodbye by Trotsworth.png|Meeting of destiny Not bad for a rushjob by Trotsworth.jpg|Mane 6 (Grand Galloping Gala Suits) Everypony Should Know by Gig-Mendecil.png|Elusive wants to be known Dash v Dash Flutter vs Flutter by CapnChryssalid.png|Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy meet Rainbow Blitz and Butterscotch And One Makes Six by Trotsworth.png|Mane Six Group picture Gaspwheeze by Trotsworth.jpg|The 3rd alternate universe Applebuck Season colt version by Trotsworth.png|*Poke* Ow Over the Barrel Berry by Trotsworth.jpg|Gotta Share, Gotta Care Butterrage by masterdragoonj.jpg|LOVE ME Berriswainer Davinci Bubble by masterdragoonj.jpg|Bubblini Davinci Berry Hiiiiiiiiii boooooooooooys by JaquelinAmyRose.png|Scary Dusk Comparisons by Trotsworth.jpg|R63 Voice Actors Dusk Shine and Nox.jpg|Dusk shine and male!Nyx My Little Pony portada para colorear by reina del caos.jpg|Twilight & Dusk When worlds collide by Trotsworth.png|Butterscotch, Fluttershy, Dusk Shine, Twilight Sparkle, Barbara and Spike Ask Male Mane Six by chubbybunny56.png|My Little Brony logo Alicorn Dusk Shine by EvilFrenzy.png|Prince Dusk Shine dusk_shine_s_gala_suit_by_ghostboy100battle-d5vnagm.png|Dusk Shine (Gala) apple_jack_s_gala_suit_by_ghostboy100battle-d5vnb9q.png|Applejack (Gala) rainbow_blitz_s_gala_suit_by_ghostboy100battle-d5vnb1l.png|Rainbow Blitz (Gala) elusive_s_gala_suit_by_ghostboy100battle-d5vnboc.png|Elusive (Gala) butter_scotch_s_gala_suit_by_ghostboy100battle-d5vnc5z.png|Butterscotch (Gala) bubble_berry_s_gala_suit_by_ghostboy100battle-d5vncd5.png|Berry Bubble (Gala) bubblini_damian_berry_by_ghostboy100battle-d5vncl5.png|Bubbswainer Damian Berry love_is_bloom_terminado_by_reina_del_caos-d63lt63.png|Love is in Bloom cff5774f69a870ec6ef031c624ec0ca3.png|In the Library When worlds collide by Trotsworth.png|Sugarcube Corner Supporting Characters Profile Barbara by Trotsworth.png|Barbara Barbara the dragon.PNG|Barbara 26396 - Big Macintosh genderswap.jpg|Macareina Profile Macareina by Trotsworth.png|Macareina Profile Macareina 2 by Trotsworth.png|Macareina Profile Solaris by Trotsworth.png|Lord Solaris Profile Solaris 2 by Trotsworth.png|Lord Solaris Prince Celestro.png|Prince Celestro Profile Darkhorse Knight by Trotsworth.png|Darkhorse Knight Lord Nocturne.png|Prince Artemis Prince Luno.jpg|Prince Luno Scootaroll by Marshmellow334.jpg|Scootaroll Apple Buck by Marshmellow334.jpg|Apple Buck Sweepy Belle by Marshmellow334.jpg|Sweepy Belle Princess Blueblood.png|Princess Bluebelle Princess Blueblood by Kloudmutt.png|Princess Bluebelle Discordia.png|Discordia Eris by Trotsworth.png|Eris Eris by JaquelinAmyRose.png|Eris The Chaos Has Been Doubled by Trotsworth.png|Eris and Discord Great and Powerful Maximilian by Lukaryo.png|The Great and Powerful Maximilian Iron Claw by KathyHauser.png|Iron Claw Mr. and Mrs. Cake by Akamaru01.png|Mr. and Mrs. Cake Lockheed Lightning by darknesstare.png|Lockheed Lightning Nightterror Nebula by StarryOak.png|Nightterror Nebula Braeburn or Jazz by jbrid.jpg|Jazz Pish Posh by StarryOak.png|Pish Posh Great and Powerful Trixter by darknesstare.png|Trixter Gummette by StarryOak.png|Gumette Alexanderite by StarryOak.png|Alexandrite William by StarryOak.png|William Zicoro by StarryOak.png|Zicoro Snap Shot by StarryOak.png|Snap Shot Littlepip by StarryOak.png|Li'l Pip Glida by StarryOak.png|Glida Pappy Smith by StarryOak.png|Pappy Smith Princess Bluebelle by StarryOak.png|Princess Bluebelle Sugar and Spice by StarryOak.png Lilitha by StarryOak.png|Lilitha Colt Depy by recycletiger.png|Derpy Angel Cake by StarryOak.png|Pound Cake CMC Chemical Mixture Cross by dshou.jpg|Cutie Mark Crusaders Dusk Shine's mother by silvercorp43.jpg|Dusk Male Opal.png|Alex The Groom to be - Bolero by animewild3.png|Prince Bolero Rainbow Blitz n Glide by rainbowdashfanselin.jpg|Rainbow Blitz and Glide Love has been doubled by rainbowdashfanselin.jpg|Rainbow Dash and Soarin/Rainbow Blitz and Glide Baby Barb and Dusk Shine by angel147196.png|Baby Barb Gleaming Shield by StarryOak.png|Gleaming Shield No one could ever replace you Barb by angel147196.png|Dusk Shine & Barbara King Metamorphosis by catnipfairy.png|King Metamorphosis Prince Solaris fighting King Metamorphosis by ghostboy100battle.png|Prince Solaris fighting King Metamorphosis Prince Solaris fighting King Metamorphosis by ghostboy100battle version 2.png|Prince Solaris fighting King Metamorphosis 2 MLP genderswap Male Cadence and Male Twilight by daeternal.png|Dusk Shine & Bolero The wedding of Gleaming Shield and Prince Bolero.png|The Royal Couple Put the differences behind by xycuroisawesome108.png|Putting our differences aside Regal Splendor by jaquelindreamz.png|Regal Splendor Flavien de Los by jaquelindreamz.png|Flavien de Los Two Best Brothers playing Portal 2 by xycuroisawesome108.png|Portal 2 We Should Work Together by JaquelinAmyRose.png|we Should Work Together Daunting Deeds amd the Caliphate's Curse by wolferahm.png|Daunting Deeds and the Caliphate's Curse Rule 63 Flim and Flam by perseveringrose.png|The Shim Sham Sisters Travelling salesfillies nonpareil by arcane angel.png Queen Syra by JaquelinDreamz.png|Queen Oscura Donut Jill.png|Donut Jane Deputy Shining Star colt Sheriff Silverstar by 42whitegirlgangsta42.gif|Deputy Shining Star You Leave Him Alone! by AmbroseButtercrust.png The Cutie Mark Cavaliers by dw1482.png|Cutie Mark Cavaliers Diamond Dogs by atryl.png|Diamond Dogs Ablaze x Charmed by chowsupr334.png|Ablaze and Charmed Lightning Powder by jaquelindreamz.png|Lightning Powder Star Sparkle and Night Light genderswapped by raincupcake.png|Star Shine and Moon Light Gleaming Shield and Prince Bolero.png|Gleaming Shield and Prince Bolero PrincelunaandPrincessluna.png|Princess Luna and Prince Artemis canterlot_wedding_muy_pronto_by_reina_del_caos-d638pc8.png|Love never lets go appleboom__skaterloo__squeaky__bell_by_evilfrenzy-d5q1zsm.png|Cutie butter_cake_and_coffee_cake_by_evilfrenzy-d5ooddp.png|Butter Cake and Coffee Cake mayor_by_evilfrenzy-d5p1g7t.png|Mayor Stallion discordia__i_ve_never_really_had_a_friend_before___by_riquis101-d5xazp2.jpg|Eris & Butterscotch grow_up_cmc_by_jaquelindreamz-d61abtp.png|Grown up Cutie Mark Cavaliers iron_heart_by_riquis101-d610e0z.png|Iron Heart regal_dress_and_coat_of_arms_by_shark_sheep-d627am2.png|Regal Dress and Coat of Arms salt_and_pepper_by_evilfrenzy-d5q32qm.png|Salt and Pepper queen_sombretta_by_evilfrenzy-d5qf4f7.png|Queen Sombretta mr__cheerilee_by_evilfrenzy-d5omxch.png|Mr. Cherryloo r63_genderswapped__mr__harshwarner_by_anaxboo-d5uhi9o.png|Mr. Harshwarner r63_genderswapped__mr__pearbottom_by_anaxboo-d5ugxxr.png|Mr. Pearbottom glidon_by_ann_chan1324-d5uybzu.png|Glidon gildon_by_ann_chan1324-d51omcr.png|Gildon ApplesToApples_by_Trotsworth.png|Grampy Smith, Applebuck, and Macareina apple_spice_by_starryoak-d5p6j5u.png|Apple Spice Equestria Boys Twinkle Scout.png|Twinkle Scout flare_warden_by_jaquelindreamz-d65r8uq.png|Flare Warden Flare Warden.png|Flare Warden Background Characters DJ Colt Z.png|DJ Colt Z Boy Derpy.png|Derpo, dressed up for his bride, Derpy. That's incestuous... Octavio by JaquelinAmyRose.png|Octavio Melody Wheat Brew by StarryOak.png|Wheat Brew Record Scrape by staticwave12.png|DJ Col-7 Topaz Shine by StarryOak.png|Topaz Shine Solaris Guards by Trotsworth.png|Royal Unicorn Guard Art tade Octavio and Vinny by JaquelinAmyRose.png|Octavio Doctress Whooves Doctor Whooves rule 63 by pegasus drake.png|Doctress Whooves/Time Twist You did your best by burningicedrops.png|Derpo Hooves Okay, who put this storm cloud here by heireau.png|Lightning Street And then Dinky is a colt by maquark.jpg|Dinko Ambrosia and Allen by angelstar000.jpg|Ambrosia and Allen Apple Munchies and Apple Bread by angelstar000.jpg|Apple Munchies and Apple Bread Berries, Cherries, and rule 63 by applejane218.jpg|Wheat Brew and Cherry Pop Magnum and Margret by angelstar000.jpg|Magnum and Margaret Pearl and Sebastian by angelstar000.jpg|Pearl and Sebastian Gender Bent Neon Lights.png|R63'd Neon Lights vinyl_scratch_by_evilfrenzy-d5om52a.png|R63 Vinyl octavius_by_evilfrenzy-d5oky95.png|Octavius Melody dan_dan_by_evilfrenzy-d5ohp52.png|Babar guyra_by_evilfrenzy-d5ohpyb.png|Harpsy snowplow_by_evilfrenzy-d61czor.png|Snowplow (aka Roid Reign) screwball_r63_by_shark_sheep-d61wcya.png|Screwball Bright Shine.png|Bright Shine bright_shine_vector_by_iheartnico2-d5e4jov.png|Bright Shine Quartz Coasts.png|Quartz Coasts Other El Creador by chowsupr334.png|Lawrence Faust Coming soon to a Comic Con near you by StarryOak.png|Cast Ponies with Gender Switch Hair.png|Ponies with Gender Switch Hair Genderswapped MLP G1 by JaquelinAmyRose.png|R63 MLP G1 Cast: Dusk, Applejack, Ambush, Firebolt, Spark, and Prance Cutie Mark Crusaders with Gender Switch Hair.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders with Genderswap Hair Hoodwink 63'd by asemd7.png|63'd Hoodwink Twilightandduskshine.png|Twilight Sparkle and Dusk Shine Lesson 1 by xXAngeLuciferXx.jpg|The Amazing Lovelife of Dusk Shine - Lesson 1 genderswap_snowdrop_by_spaniel78cp-d5zd0t7.png|genderswap Snowdrop Untitled.png|Sketches Dusk X Sunet.png|Sunset Shimmer and Dusk Shine See also *On a Cross and Arrow External link *MLPGenderSwap on DeviantArt A group dedicated to archiving the r63 versions of every character. Category:Image motifs Category:Fanmade character galleries